Why Did You Do That?
by Mr. 0-San
Summary: A short tribute to the Fanart of the same name. Sanji takes a hit for Luffy, and Luffy reacts quite strongly. The original concept/artwork is by SybLaTortue. Enjoy! :) (Rated T for language)


**This a very quick One Shot that is inspired by the Fanart, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? By SybLaTortue. (The cover of the fic) I only wrote this because the picture was so amazing that it needed to have a story behind it. I am not intending to rip this amazing artist off in any way. Please check this guy out; his work is amazing.**

"SANJI YOU IDIOT!"

These words were quite common to hear out of the Strawhat crew's mouths. The word "idiot" had barely any meaning for them anymore, as it was uttered quite literally more than a hundred times a day. They were words just to have fun and cause a light-hearted argument between friends.

"SANJI YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

There was a lot of swearing on the ship too. There was nothing strange about throwing a cuss into an argument.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"

This time, however, was different from any other time these words were said. Luffy was shouting it into Sanji's face, spit flying in all directions.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

The scene was harsh to see. The smell of a battle lingered in the air, but it was easy to see that it had been won. The others were watching with wide eyes the sight that was before them.

"You wouldn't look very menacing cut in half..." Sanji muttered, weakly smiling. He was being lifted up by his collar, as he couldn't stand up on his own. Luffy yanked him closer.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU SANJI! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER EVER DO THAT!"

Sanji had a very ugly cut on his back that was oozing blood. It was bleaching his once white overcoat to a very scary crimson. Chopper was nearly having a melt down, seeing the horrific wound, yet having Luffy looking as furious and scary as he was, Chopper didn't dare cross between them. The others, were watching this episode very cautiously.

Sanji was still smiling,cigarette still in mouth. He didn't feel an ounce of regret for his action, even if it made his Captain shout at him with such rage. Luffy didn't say anything for a long time; he didn't need to. His expression said it all. Guilt mixed with fury mixed with desperation, all told with some gritted teeth and his piercing eyes.

"I TOLD you..." He repeated, bringing his face even closer. "I TOLD you to never protect me like that...I TOLD you to NEVER take a hit for me!"

"I know...but what's done is done." Sanji said with an eerie casualness. Luffy wavered at this, then let go of his comrade's collar sharply. Sanji fell on the ground with a thud and Chopper took this opportunity to doctor him.

 _A moment of weakness...a SMALL moment of weakness...almost got him chopped in half. His mistake caused Sanji to have to take the cut; a slice on the back. What a fool he was! He was supposed to protect his Nakama!_

"NEVER do something like that AGAIN Sanji!" Luffy growled. He looked at the others with the same scary expression.

"NOBODY do something like that! You hear?! Captain's orders!"

Nobody responded. Nobody dared to. Even Zoro didn't say a single word.

 _A curved blade, slicing through flesh. Flashbacks of the time when he couldn't save him; his brother, saving his life..._

"DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Luffy barked, making everyone flinch. Everyone looked at each other.

"I can't promise that Captain..." Zoro softly remarked. Luffy glared at him with a murderous expression.

"Zoro..." He growled.

"You will not die until you become the Pirate King Luffy." Zoro shot back. "And if one of us has to die for you in order for you to survive, then we will do so."

Luffy began to shake with fury.

"I will not allow it."

"It won't stop us from doing it anyway." He responded tortly. A choked laughing came from Chopper's direction.

"You tell him Marimo..." Sanji chuckled.

"Are you agreeing with me Dartboard?" He said with a calm voice.

"What? I can agree with you sometimes, can't I?"

"Luffy..." Nami added. Luffy snapped his head in her direction, which made her flinch. But the stubborn part of her brain won out.

"I won't watch you die before you fufill your dream." Was all she said. The others slowly began nodding.

"Y-you're going to be the Pirate King..." Usopp stuttered.

"You've done so much for us." Robin said softly.

"You're like a brother to us...And I'll die for my brother." Franky added.

"I may be just a skeleton, but I have a heart Luffy-San." Brook finished.

All was silent for a long while, before Luffy clenched his fist so tightly it began to bleed.

"None of you are going to die for me. I won't allow that to happen again, idiots..."

"You may not allow it, but that won't stop us." Nami repeated, just to get Zoro's message across.

Luffy's eyes became shadowed by his worn strawhat. He was shaking; from the cold, or fury, or sadness, no one could tell.

Finally, he spoke.

"Well...if I can't stop you..." He gave an unnerving smile. "I guess I won't go and get myself in that situation in the first place..."

"It will get harder and harder." Zoro added. "You know that...But it doesn't just mean the fights, it means much more than that. It will grow harder on your soul as well. Don't lose faith. If one of us does die, we keep moving forward."

"We wouldn't want you to quit your dream and lose your sanity because of us." Said Robin.

Luffy's eyes were uncovered, and they began to water. He stopped himself, due to looking weak, and hugged his Nakama. He closed his eyes and gave a sad smile.

"I am so lucky to have such amazing friends..."

"We are so lucky to have such an amazing Captain..." Franky responded.

"Please..." Luffy pleaded with moist eyes. "Don't you dare die on me..."

"We will do our best Luffy-San." Promised Brook.

 **There you go. Once again, this is just a tribute to this spectacular work of art. I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
